


Birthday Blues

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [47]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skate!Family for the Win, Sorry baby, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, happy birthday lol, my old writing, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have big plans for Yuri's birthday. Unfortunately, Yuri won't be able to enjoy them.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt for Yuri's birthday a couple years ago and I'm finally now posting it here. Enjoy!

“He’s still not awake?” Victor asks Yuuri, fidgeting impatiently in the armchair he’s seated in.

Yuuri shakes his head. “He was still asleep the last time I checked.”

“But it’s almost nine!” Victor says, sounding shocked. This was a surprising turn of events. Yuri was a very light sleeper, and usually never slept in past 7:30.

“Well, maybe it’s because he has a day off for his birthday?” Yuuri suggests, although he doesn’t sound very convinced. “He did look a little pale when I checked on him earlier. I wonder if he’s coming down with something?”

“On his birthday? Poor Yuri,” Victor coos.

“I’ll check to see if he has a fever,” Yuuri announces. “Why don’t you call the others and let them know that we’re running a bit behind schedule?” They had planned a surprise for Yuri today, to celebrate his birthday. They were going to meet up with Georgi and Mila and take Yuri to the amusement park he’d been begging to go to for the past month as a surprise. But since the guest of honor was still asleep, their plans were going to be a little delayed.

Yuuri is careful to open the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Yuri if he’s still asleep. He breathes a sigh of relief when he enters the room to find the teenager still sound asleep. Yuri doesn’t look very comfortable, however; his face is pale and creased with discomfort, both arms wrapped around his stomach. Yuuri gently places a hand on the teenager’s forehead to check his temperature and he’s shocked at the heat he feels radiating off the boy.

The feeling of a hand on his face causes Yuri to stir from his uneasy slumber. He’d awoken earlier that morning with a churning stomach and an overwhelming feeling of nausea, but he’d tried to go back to sleep, hoping that he’d feel better when he woke up again. 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be the case. Yuri wakes up feeling dizzy and even more queasy than before. There’s no warning before his stomach lurches and he pukes all over himself and Yuuri, who had no time to get out of the way. Yuri hasn’t eaten anything besides a small dinner last night, so there’s only a few thin streams of bile that come up, but he’s still mortified. “Sorry!” he chokes out, humiliated tears pooling in his eyes.

Yuuri takes it all in stride. “You don’t need to apologize, you’re sick, you couldn’t help it.” He frowns, taking in the mess. “We do need to get you cleaned up, though, and get your fever down. Victor? Can you grab some towels?”  
“Why do you need towels?” Victor says curiously. He pauses in the doorway to Yuri’s room, realization dawning on his face when he sees Yuuri and Yuri. “Oh. I’ll get right on that. And I guess I should call the others, let them know we’re not going to make it.”

“Who is he calling?” Yuri asks irritably, his voice raspy and rough from throwing up.

Yuuri shoots him a gentle smile. “I’ll tell you later. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Yuri nods eagerly and follows Yuuri to the bathroom. 

“Hey, Yuri?” Yuuri says as he cleans dried vomit off of the teenager’s chin with a washcloth. “Happy birthday. I’m sorry that you’re sick.”

“When I’m better, I want a do-over of my birthday, okay?” Yuri demands.

“You’ll have the best sixteenth birthday ever,” Yuuri promises. “Just not today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
